Волшебный мир
«Волшебный мир» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1992 года «''Аладдин». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Тим Райс. Песню исполнили певцы Брэд Кейн в роли Аладдина и Леа Салонга в роли Жасмин, в русском дубляже — Андрей Малышев и Анна Позднякова. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Полная версия (1992)= 'Аладдин:' ''I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess Now, when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Жасмин: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Аладдин: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Жасмин: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world Аладдин: Don't you dare close your eyes Жасмин: A hundred thousand things to see Аладдин: Hold your breath, it gets better Жасмин: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Аладдин: A whole new world Жасмин: Every turn a surprise Аладдин: With new horizons to pursue Жасмин: Every moment red-letter Оба: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Аладдин: A whole new world Жасмин: A whole new world Аладдин: That's where we'll be Жасмин: That's where we'll be Аладдин: A thrilling chase Жасмин: A wondrous place Оба: For you and me |-|Реприза (1992)= Аладдин: A whole new world Жасмин: A whole new life Оба: For you and me |-|Полная версия (2019)= Аладдин: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess Now, when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Жасмин: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Аладдин: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Жасмин: Unbelievable sights Indescribable Оба: Feeling Жасмин: Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world Аладдин: Don't you dare close your eyes Жасмин: A hundred thousand things to see Аладдин: Hold your breath, it gets better Жасмин: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Аладдин: A whole new world Жасмин: Every turn a surprise Аладдин: With new horizons to pursue Жасмин: Every moment red-letter Оба: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Аладдин: A whole new world Жасмин: A whole new world Аладдин: That's where we'll be Жасмин: That's where we'll be Аладдин: A thrilling chase Жасмин: A wondrous place Оба: For you and me |-|Версия Пибо Брайсона и Реджины Белль= Русский текст Полная версия (1992)= Аладдин: Вот сияющий мир Бесконечно прекрасный О принцесса Ведь ты мечтать не смела с давних пор Птицей в небо взлететь Но умчит нас за тучи Самый быстрый и лучший Этот сказочный ковёр Волшебный мир Чудес немало встретишь ты Тут мы с тобой летим Куда хотим И это — наше право Жасмин: Волшебный мир Я верю, сбудутся мечты Дивный, прекрасный край Он словно рай Слепит глаза от этой красоты Аладдин: Много здесь чудес увидишь ты Жасмин: Что нас ждёт впереди? На ковре-самолёте Мы в волшебном полёте Сердце рвётся из груди Волшебный мир Аладдин: Да открой же глаза Жасмин: Ах, эта сказочная ночь Аладдин: Дальше ждут нас открытия Жасмин: В небе летаю я Витаю я Назад вернуться мне уже невмочь Аладдин: Волшебный мир Жасмин: Сколько новых чудес Аладдин: Какое счастье так лететь Жасмин: Каждый миг дарит радость Оба: Ты в тишине ночной Летишь со мной Я лечу в волшебный мир с тобой Аладдин: Волшебный мир Жасмин: Волшебный мир Аладдин: Полёт ночной Жасмин: Полёт ночной Аладдин: Ушла печаль Жасмин: И манит даль Оба: И ты со мной |-|Реприза (1992)= Аладдин: Волшебный мир Жасмин: Волшебный мир Оба: Он — твой и мой |-|Полная версия (2019)= Аладдин: Вот сияющий мир Бесконечно прекрасный О принцесса Ведь ты мечтать не смела с давних пор Птицей в небо взлететь Но умчит нас за тучи Самый быстрый и лучший Этот сказочный ковёр Волшебный мир Чудес немало встретишь ты Тут мы с тобой летим Куда хотим И нет с тобой нас выше Жасмин: Волшебный мир Он был за каменной стеной Так велика Земля И знаю я Что мне открылся новый мир с тобой Аладдин: Мне открылся новый мир с тобой Жасмин: Как поверить глазам? Что за новое Оба: Чувство Жасмин: Нет прекрасней искусства Чем лететь навстречу снам Волшебный мир Аладдин: Ты не бойся, смотри Жасмин: В нём столько тайн и красоты Аладдин: Ты поверь, он чудесен Жасмин: В небе зажглась звезда Моя мечта Я не забуду этой высоты Аладдин: Волшебный мир Жасмин: Создан он удивлять Аладдин: За горизонт зовёт прибой Жасмин: Каждый миг дарит радость Оба: Я за мечтою вслед Лечу на свет Мне открылся новый мир с тобой Аладдин: Волшебный мир Жасмин: Волшебный мир Аладдин: В лучах судьбы Жасмин: В лучах судьбы Аладдин: Он лишь для нас Жасмин: И этот час Оба: Так ждали мы Видео Волшебный мир (русская версия, 1992) Волшебный мир (оригинальная версия, 2019) Волшебный мир (версия Пибо Брайсона и Реджины Белль) Волшебный мир (версия ZAYN и Жавайи Уорд) en:A Whole New World es:A Whole New World fr:Ce rêve bleu nl:Een Nieuw Begin pt-br:A Whole New World Категория:Песни из «Аладдина» Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Песни принцесс Disney